Cato
Cato — See also: Lailah — Appears in Archangel's Enigma Introduction Cato is co-parent with Lailah to Andromeda. They are Daughter and fosterling raised side by side8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50. About Species * Angel Allegiance * Charisemnon, and therefore Lijuan Powers & Abilities * Habitat / Residence / Origins * He and Lailah control a untamed remote sector for Charisemnon that is a sprawling place full of creatures wild and free.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 Characteristics / Personality / Traits * Her parents are incapable of being shocked, ever. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * They have no boundaries. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * Debauched—sex, brutal violence, rare narcotic substances, that was Lailah and Cato’s way of life.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * Lailah and Cato still indulged in vicious sexual torture with “willing” playmates who may simply have been too scared to protest. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 * Cato was so jaded that he’d forgotten what it was to be a father. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 * Cato & Laila did not allow the abuse or senseless killing of animals.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 47 Physical Description *dressed only in pants of red silk 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 * ghostly pale, his skin having never held the warmth of the sun * his eyes a washed-out blue with a haunting in their beauty * fine blond hair that fell to his shoulders, * his face one that many an artist had sketched—they always drew him as an innocent.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * dressed in formal clothing to meet Alexander 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Connections * Spouse/Mate: Lailah * Foster-Father: Charisemnon * Raised-with: Lailah * Daughter–officially: Andromeda (not by blood) * Friends: none * Allies: Lijuan (court allies) Other Details * It’s mandatory for those of their blood to return home on our four-hundredth birthday. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * Charisemnon knew they were not capable of running a large sector—so had stuck them in a small, unimportant corner politically speaking.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 * One time she had ever been proud of her parents was when Lailah and Cato had meted out near-lethal punishments to a group of three guests who had butchered two majestic black rhino. Andromeda had accidentally shown them where they walked—they did it for fun!.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 47 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Charisemnon * Lailah * Andromeda * Dahariel * Alexander Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda has a memory of her mother having sex with Andromeda's boyfriend while her father had been sitting in an armchair watching while a male vampire sucked on his erect penis. One of many such memories.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 today, her father sat dressed only in red silk pants while two naked vampires danced for him. Cato’d invited her to sit with him, watch the show—all while an angel screamed in her mother's room. The first time she’d seen her father, Cato, having sex with a woman not her mother, he’d been strangling the whipped and bleeding woman at the time—Andromeda was barely beyond a toddler.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 Alexander comes to Andromeda's parents—Cato and Lailah's. He asks for Andromeda to be released from her blood vow to come work in his court. Charisemnon agrees thinking it a coup to have her in Alex's court. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Quotes : “My parents are incapable of being shocked,” she admitted with a shrug that hid the echoes of childhood hurt. “Ever.” ... Expression altering to disbelieving fascination, Naasir leaned in close. “Even by me?” ... “Even by you,” she assured him. “If there is a debauched thing on this earth, they’ve indulged in it.” Sex, brutal violence, rare narcotic substances, that was Lailah and Cato’s way of life, their compulsive desire to do more, feel more, endless. “They’ll probably proposition you.” ... Frown lines on his forehead. “But I would be with you.” ... “They have no boundaries.” She thought of the young angel with whom she’d been in puppy love, of how she’d walked into the great living room one day to find him and her mother naked and in the midst of copulating. Her father had been sitting in an armchair watching while a male vampire sucked on his erect penis. — Andromeda and Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 : For the first time, she understood that perhaps her parents were together because no one else could understand what they’d survived. A broken kind of love, but love nonetheless.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels